The Story of Adam
by percytheherojackson641
Summary: Adam and a group of friends (Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan, Leo Valdez, And Nico di Angelo) included (OOC) make a youtube channel to overcome depression, story also includes love, rape, and suicide.


_**This is Chapter One of my new story and all of this is original, read on and enjoy!**_

"I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry." These were the words that he would say almost everyday. He knew saying "Sorry" never really helped but he felt like it would somehow, it was a childish thought. His name was Adam, he grew up for without any siblings for many years, so in turn he was babied. He was good kid, didn't say or do things that were bad, but because he was babied as he got older he was bullied and being bullied took it's toll on him but that he could live with. It was the fact that the father he grew up had a disease and they all knew that he might not live to see his children graduate, that hurt Adam deeply it sent him down a dark road of suicidal thoughts. When Adam got older his parents had another child, a girl, Adam always wanted a sibling but now that he has one he's not so sure about it now. It wasn't long before Adam became a teen and like teens Adam was stupid, well not stupid he just didn't think. He met plenty of girls in school but none of them made Adam feel like he needed to be with one of them, but one day on facebook he sent a message to a "fake" youtuber he liked but at the time he didn't know it was just some girl that was pretending. Adam and this girl talked for months, he felt something for this girl, thinking back it might of just been the fact that they were so alike he couldn't help but fall for her.

It turns the girls name was Deztine they had been dating for almost a year then something happened Dez broke up with Adam. He was hurt really badly, in the end it was months of grieving he didn't know what to do. The next week school had ended and this year he was going to work in the fields to make money to pay for his car. The couple of weeks went by fast in the fields Adam hadn't meet anyone or learned anything that really made his head spin. School starts back up in less than a month and he didn't know what to do with some of his money so he bought a laptop he didn't think to much of it at the time it was just something that he could use instead of going to the public library 3 times a week. Adam had spent a lot of time on youtube that last month of summer and he learned what he wanted to be when he got older he wanted to be A. A famous Youtuber or B. A filmmaker he leaned towards filmmaking because growing up he would watch movies and not tv. He asked his parents for a video camera for christmas and they of course wouldn't yes or no but they said "We'll see" but he knew he would get one sooner or later because if you want something bad enough you can get or do it.

Later that year Adam had gotten his camera and somehow he managed to make new friends. Adam and his new friends all agreed to try to make a youtube channel and make short movies and gameplays stuff like that. At first it was hard to find time to make youtube videos but after 10 subscribers it just got easier and the subscribers just kept coming. They started making enough money for upgrades and it wasn't just about the money. It manly kept his mind off of the depression and we kept getting bigger on youtube and one day they bought an apartment to stay in and they all had became closer. After a year they had over 10 million subscribers and we got an invitation to vidcon at first it didn't seem like much at first but the trip went smoothly and once they got there they were practically ambushed by their many fans. They went straight to their booth and signed things while waiting for the conference to conference was manly them just answering questions like "Why did you start posting videos?", and some personal questions one of them that Adam remembered was "Would you go on a date with me?" At first he started laughing but then he realized she was serious and then he asked "Who are you and how old are you?" she simply said "Reyna and I'm 18" Adam looked over to where the voice came from she was a beautiful brunette around 5'9 great looking Adam was only about 2 years older than her so he replied "Why not, Meet me at the exit after this and we can figure the rest out then." Reyna blushed and said "See you then"

_**That was the end of chapter one manly a learning chapter the next one will be the same but with Reyna's point of view. Thanks for reading Follows and Favorites are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
